lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Man's Family
This page is a list of the members of Crash Man's family. Main RP Crash Man Crash Man, one of the RP's major characters, is one of the 8 sons of this family. He spends his time between his two homes: one in Seaside Hill on Fenith Island, and one on Mt. Fate, where the rest of his family resides. Pinky Pinky is one of the youngest boys of this family, if not the ''youngest. His first debute to the RP is ''Death from Above Part 1. He lives in the house on Mt. Fate. Laura Laura is CM's older sister, and the one who ran the house on Mt. Fate befor their mom returned. She debuted in Death from Above Part 1. She is also known to own a Pichu named Lex. Aerial Aerial is Athena's twin sister and one of CM's older sisters. She, aloing with Athena, debuted in the second part of Death from Above. Athena Athena is the mute twin of Aerial and one of CM's older sisters. Elizabeth Elizabeth, formerly known as Lizzy and now Jezebel for her actions in Life of Heroes 3, is Joy's oldest daughter and the wealthiest of the family. She discovered a new race of aliens and became their queen before returning to Earth in Life of Heroes 2, becoming homesick as a result of having seen her brother Noah as a superpowered teenager. Much of the family, including her own mother, has metaphorically exiled her post Life of Heroes 3 due to her causing the Fate Apocalypse. Pinky and Noah are among the few who still acknowledge her existence. She purchased Seminar Island with part of the fortune she amassed returning to Earth. Xia Xia is one of CM's two siblings who was created by Dr. Sinister. She resided with him on his island untill Sinister's death. She now lives with Laura in their house on Mt. Fate. Night Night is Xia's younger brother and one of Sinister's creations. Sinister thought of him as a failure, so he sealed Night away in a secret room befor he was freed by Luna Moonstone. He now resides with Laura on Mt. Fate. Sinister Sisister is the father of CM and his siblings. He abandoned Joy and CM's family befor creating Xia and Night. He recaptired CM, Xia, and Night and brought them back to his island befor they were released by Sia Sapphire. After his release, CM killed Sinister. Joy Joy is the mother of CM and his siblings. Due to all the chaos that was happeneing with the family, she was forced to be placed in a insane assylum, leaving Laura in charge. Joy returned in Life of Heroes 3 and is a bit on edge on CM's abilities. She recently declaired that CM and his present siblings would go back to school. Ambrose Ambrose is one of the oldest sons in the family, if not the oldest. Ambrose serves in the military and seems to have been gone for four years. However, his opperations and the wars he's been through are all secret. He is mentioned as early as Life of Heroes 2: Part 1 but makes his first appearance late into 3'', detaining Professor Genki in Fate and formally introducing himself to Sia. Honorably discharged in ''4, Ambrose returns to the Fate household to unwind from his military duties. He takes up pacifism, refusing to discuss what happened during his service and unintentionally distancing himself from his pedestal as a role model to his younger siblings. Cortana Joy's first child, Cortana became famous for her world-class photography, enough to avoid being overshadowed by her space-exploring sister or superhero brothers. Currently she travels America, though she keeps in contact with her mother. Siri Siri was sent away as a baby when Joy's husband was suspicious of her cheating. She currently lives in Central City with a friend of her mother, where she's pursuing photography as a hobby. Alternate Counterparts Kai Kai is the alternate counterpart of Crash Man. He's darker and less feeling than CM, and he's been known to abuse his younger brother, Pinkster. Pinkster Pinkster is Pinky's alternate counterpart from a different dimansion. He has cat features on his body, such as cat ears, taiols, and wiskers.He seems to be more good than his older brother, Kai. Future Members Sia Sapphire Sia was shown to be married to Crash Man in the future, although it is currently unknown whether this timeline will be possible due to his death. Juliet Valentine Assuming all goes well with Pinky, they will marry. Morgan Morgan is the oldest of Crash Man's and Sia's children from 25 years in the future. She never believed in time travel before she went back in time to find her brother Cyrus. She seems to be emotionless and usually spends time alone, although she has her own car. Steven Steven is the second oldest of CM's future children. He seems like the smartest one of the five and he enjoys science more than anything. Iggy Iggy is the middle aged child of CM's future family. He's the most layed back of his siblings and he enjoys rock music. He usually plays drums or gutair in his room. Cyrus Cyrus is the second-youngest of Noah and Sara's future five children, and the most arrogant. He, in a flare of ignorance, sets out into the past to prevent his parents from marrying, because his mother forbade him from entering a fighting competition. His theory was that he'd survive in his father, although his actions set a course that eventually kills Noah at 15. Although his appearances were too brief and far apart from each other to show that he was an adamant believer in the myth that he was an Aura Energy Guardian, bitter towards both of his parents for telling him otherwise. Annabelle Annabelle is the youngest of the five. She was born blind, but Alfa gave her the ebility to see the auras of everyone and everything. She usually plays with the Chao in their family's large Chao Garden. She went back in time with Juanita the CHameleon, but was brought back too the future some time after she got separated from Juanita. In Life of Heroes 3, future Kai travels back to the present time to warn Sia of a dark future in which CM does something bad to Annabelle, although he declines to specify exactly what. Carmen In 7 Years Later, Noah marries Carmen at the age of 15. Pets Lex Laura owns a Pichu she dubbed Lex, who's so used to shocking people it doesn't hurt itself. Additionally, he often partakes in meals with her, adapting to digesting food meant for human consumption. Smerk Smerk is a Chao belonging to Sia and CM, taking turns staying at each of their houses. Tilly During Life of Heroes 3, Smerk woos a female Chao named Tilly, who bears two children. Leroy Timber Brief Line-Up *Joy - mother of 16 biological children (18 after the death of Sinister), the Fate bloodline stems from her side of the family *Sinister - father of 18 biological children and incredible scientist. Faked his death during Noah's childhood and this sent Joy into a state of shock, leading to the children being split into separate homes. Brothers *Crash Man - Amazingly talented artist. When he was 11 he moved out of his family's home and resourcefully crafted his own hut on Fenith Island...before he realized it was populated. *Pinky - Crash Man and Laura's brother Sisters *Laura - 17 (18 in 4) Brilliant with technology. Took care of Noah and Pinky for years after Joy's breakdown, leading to her personality hardening and becoming much more strict, especially with her forementioned brothers. Dating an older girl named Melanie. *Aerial - The twin sister of Athena, and Crash Man and Pinky's older sister and Laura's sister *Athena - The mute twin sister of Aerial, and the older sister of CM and Pinky, and the sister of Laura There are also several other siblings, as CM said that their parents had 8 sons and 8 daughters. Category:Families Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Pages Category:C Category:Crash Man's Family